1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, a power semiconductor device including a power chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional power semiconductor device, a power chip, an IC chip and the like are each die-bonded on a frame and these chips are sealed with a resin. Since a power chip has large heat dissipation, a cooling fin is attached to the back surface of the semiconductor device for instance to thereby enhance a heat dissipation efficiency. The frames seating the power chips are coated with a resin and insulated from the cooling fin which is attached to the back surface (e.g., JP 2000-138343, A).
Meanwhile, such a semiconductor device has been proposed in which an insulator of alumina or the like shaped like a thin plate is attached to the back surface of the semiconductor device in an attempt to improve the heat dissipation property of the semiconductor device (e.g., JP 2001-156253, A)